


Secrets

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Caleb liked to think that he was good at hiding things. He was a private person, after all, and people learned not to ask him intrusive questions. Not many knew where he went to school or how he met his best friend Nott…or that he and Mollymauk Tealeaf had been secretly dating for a month.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Secrets

Caleb liked to think that he was good at hiding things. He was a private person, after all, and people learned not to ask him intrusive questions. Not many knew where he went to school or how he met his best friend Nott…

or that he and Mollymauk Tealeaf had been secretly dating for a month. 

Jester had organized a night for all seven of them to go see her mom sing. Even Caleb didn’t mind spending an evening at the fancy club for once, and Jester's mother was an amazing performer. 

Of course that morning was when Mollymauk woke sick as a dog.

He watched Molly talk to their blue friend over the phone, offering his apology and asking her to tell Marion hi for him.

And then Caleb had to make up an excuse not to show up as well. A completely not-Molly-related excuse, because he wasn’t about to leave his partner to spend the night in a club. A quiet night at home sounded good, anyway.

_"Studying on a Friday night? Why are you so lame, Caleb?"_

"That is not the first time I've been asked that question," it was his dry attempt at humor that resulted in an annoyed huff from his friend on the other end. "I am sorry, Jester. I really didn’t expect to have this much work to do."

Jester sighed dramatically. _"Whatever you say, Caleb."_

Mollymauk was half-stretched out on the couch when Caleb returned to the living room, sipping the tea Caleb made him and watching some ridiculous reality show on Netflix. "Was she upset?" Molly didn’t take his eyes off of the screen as he snuggled against Caleb. 

"A bit," Caleb admitted. Although, Jester wasn’t one to get genuinely angry at people unless they really deserved it.

"You know, things like this would be much easier if we just told them."

"Not yet."

Molly frowned. He lifted his head from Caleb's shoulder to look up at him. "Now, I can't help but be a little hurt. Don’t you want everyone to know that we're dating? I do!"

“Not… not yet.” Caleb knew he was playing the worst case scenarios over and over in his head, everyone being appalled by the two of them, or hurt that they were keeping secrets. What if no one thought they should be together? How would that affect their relationship?

He was snapped out of his head as Molly nuzzled him.

“Caleb, it’s okay. I was just teasing you.”

Caleb sighed. "Soon. Very soon. I wasn't ready for it today."

"I know, I know. Neither was I, if we're being honest. This isn't exactly the way I want them to find out." He turned away from Caleb to cough. "Although, we'd better do it quickly, before I die from whatever _this_ is," he said, gesturing vaguely to his current state.

Caleb gave a halfhearted snort at Molly's dramatics. "You know, I think you're right."

The warmth of Molly's fever did well to keep Caleb warm as well, and Molly gave him a knowing look as he cuddled closer to him.

"Comfortable?" Molly asked with a giggle.

"Ja, very." He cleared his throat. “Mm… I'm bit hungry, thought. How does soup sound?”

“Amazing.”


End file.
